Prince Lost, Knight Found
by Matthew Talbain
Summary: A battle at Jusendo, a pair of transforming weapons... R&R.
1. Prologue: One Last Stand

_**Prince Lost, Knight Found**_  
_A Ranma Nibunoichi x-over_  
_by Matthew Talbain_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma Nibunoichi, nor do I own Sailor Moon. Pyra (Flame), Glacia (Ice), Alundra (Lightning), Erosa (Love), Tecta (Earth), Ocea (Water), Thanata (Death), Krona (Time), and Faytha (Healing) ARE mine, though I got the idea for 'em from Jade Hunter's "Love For All Time".

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yesh, I can't seem to finish any of my other fics. NEVER FEAR! I am constantly working on them. If only my lazy ass would stop getting ideas...

* * *

**--------------****Prologue: One Last Stand--------------**

The palace wall lay in ruins, bodies of men and demons littering the Sea of Serenity in front of it, like a cold, cruel mockery of the name attached to that horrifying battlefield, of the Queen's name. Blood stained what once were beautiful gardens, once-flawless alabaster crumbles to the spoiled landscape. Cries of pain echoed forth, as though the souls of the dead resented their fall and the falls of their brethren, or demons howling in pain, or perhaps in stark joy that they'd taken the Moon once and for all.

And still it was not over. More bodies fell, more demons poured forth from swirling black portals, led by four former Earth warriors. Seven shapes, clad in white, beat back the tide at the gates again and again, as they had on eight planets before this Moon. And they were failing once more, again as they had on eight ruined worlds before this horrible day. Valiantly, these shapes fought, but the outcome seemed grim. The senshi were failing.

A blast of flickering magic, colored red and black, pooled from above the gates, obliterating a huge number of youma and inciting a massive retreat. A breathing space in the harsh battle, no more. But it was enough for the senshi. The seven looked up at their savior, who fell from atop the walls and collapsed to the ground, attempting to catch his breath.

His hair, normally sleek and tied in a pigtail, though unruly, was matted with blood and ichor. His usually crystalline blue eyes were now slate gray, as though the life was fading from them. His normally rigid jaw and firm posture were slack and his fine, tan skin was an uncharacteristic pale color. His armor, usually pristine and black, was marred and dented. His fine emerald cape was in tatters, his chain mail was kinked, and the gold lining and decorations of his armor, vine like in appearance, were tarnished. The only thing about this knight's appearance that sparkled were the nine gemstones, each cut into a geometric diamond, adorning his breastplate in a "V" shape.

At the bottom of the V was a glittering diamond. Above it, to the knight's right, was a ruby stone. Above that, continuing at a slant t the knight's right, were a topaz, an amethyst, and an emerald gemstone. Upward of the diamond's left, there were four more gems in the same pattern, from bottom to top, an aquamarine, a garnet, a sapphire, and an onyx gemstone. Each represented a different elemental principle, and each glittered as though alive.

The knight stood, gasping for his ragged breath, and looked to the field. He wasted no time, slogging forward into the arms of his friends, his comrades, the senshi.

"Uncle Ravyn!"

The youngest, Sailor Saturn, rushed forward and held onto the man she affectionately called "uncle", looking for the wounds that had forced this change into a normally cheerful, carefree face. There were none to be found.

"Aria-chan...this hurt you cannot heal...it is in my very blood. I have used the last magic that I can. Go. I will hold them off."

All seven of the senshi remained where they were, adamant. They were not leaving.

"We can't leave you, Ravyn!"

Ravyn turned to the shy voice of Isis, the princess of Neptune, and smiled a slow, hurt smile that nevertheless warmed the heart even as it broke it.

"Isis, you and the others must defend the queen and the princess. Go, while there is still a lull in the combat and while my health holds out."

Sonata, princess of Jupiter, stepped forward. "Not yet, brother. Tell us what's wrong, tell us why Saturn can't heal you!"

Ravyn stood more firmly, his breathing more solid, and his body seemed to claim some of its old vigor. He looked to each of the senshi in turn, beginning with Venus, captain of the Inner Guard. "Rose, princess of Venus...your beauty and your love for all humanity, for everyone, has blessed this system. Karin, princess of Mercury, wise beyond your years...you've given us more faith in books than ever we've had. Alexia, princess of Mars, your strength and determination has inspired this system to go above and beyond its expectations. Sonata, my princess of Jupiter, your passion and love have made me the happiest brother in the solar system, and have made many your followers."

He turned to the Outer Guard now, kneeling and hugging his closest friend. "Little Aria, princess of giant Saturn...your burden, while great, is not one to bear alone, and I am glad you allowed me to be your friend. Princess Isis, of Neptune, your talents and music have soothed many weary hearts. Finally, Rydia, of Uranus, your determination and prowess have turned many invasions, and warmed many hearts. I have been blessed to know all of you, sailor senshi. I will never forget all that you have done for me, and for my father."

The girls looked at him questioningly, wondering why he'd evaded answering their question in such a way. It was more like he was saying good-bye than anything else. They all gasped when he bowed his head and sagged to one knee.

"Girls, I won't hide it. I'm dying. While I was sleeping, we were attacked in my quarters at home. Koga was with me. We were injected with blood from Queen Beryl. Koga woke instantly, slaying two of the attackers before he died, the poison running black in his veins. I killed the remaining attacker and teleported here. I used what magic I had left in that attack that beat them back.....Beryl's chaotic blood is sapping my strength, even as we speak."

The girls were crying now, even Rydia. But he ceased their tears with a gesture and drew his weapon, a three-foot-long swallow with foot-long blades on either end of the handle, making a total of five feet. The sharp edges glinted with a fiery light, and the windswept flame design of the blades was sleek and efficient. Phoenix was prepared for battle.

The senshi didn't need any further encouragement. The girls fled through the gates, rushing to defend the queen and Princess Serenity. Ravyn smiled and focused a moment, changing his armor into a more fluid, form-fitting appearance. His breastplate became sleeker, though the gemstones still glittered in the same pattern, and it molded closer to his chest. His long, fluttering emerald cape became a long, fluttering scarf wrapped around his neck and lower face. A bandolier of kunai now rested across his chest and waist. Ranma had effectively become a shinobi, a ninja, in appearance.

Youma began pouring in from all directions as he expertly guided the blades of his swallow into their necks, their bodies, and their heads. Relentlessly, he slashed, parried, and struck, killing again and again. He threw kunai, lopped off heads, and fought as hard as he could, until the youma fell into a circle surrounding him and four other figures, each dressed in an identical uniform.

"Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite. What an...unexpected surprise."

The blond figure, all the way to the one end, laughed.

"We no longer assume those names, Prince Ravyn Sol of the Sun. Or should I say, Phoenix Knight!"

Ravyn growled and hefted Phoenix in his grip, chanting low under his breath.

"We are called Jedite, Neflite, Zoicyte, and Malachite now. But there is little importance to be placed on names. You die now!"

Ravyn opened his closed eyes, revealing, instead of the gray-blue orbs the four expected, a brilliant cacophony of flame within Ravyn's eye sockets. His mouth opened, and a single cry echoed across the Sea of Serenity.

"SOLAR PHOENIX FLARE!!!!"

An explosion of light spilled forth from the body of the knight, incinerating it completely. Four more figures were dropped to the ground as they barely shielded themselves from the self-destructive blast that eliminated the demons and bodies on the Sea.

Prince Ravyn Sol, Phoenix Knight of the Sun, was no more.

----------------**Serenity's Throne Room, Minutes Earlier**--------------

Seven senshi rushed into the queen's throne room, kneeling before the queen and her daughter. An eighth senshi stood off to the side, looking as though she were trying to hold in sobs. The senshi bowed to their queen and stood around her even as youma from the Sea began spilling in. The eight battled them away expertly, keeping the horde at bay. All seemed to be going well, until a bright flash of light spilled into the throne room, accompanied by a deep, bass voice.

"SOLAR PHOENIX FLARE!!!!"

The inpour of demons ebbed and ceased, and all eight senshi and the two royal women looked outside, horror written plainly on their faces. Setsuna, the eighth senshi, collapsed to her knees and sobbed into her hands as she watched the man she loved explode from within, torn apart by the very elements he commanded. The queen nodded, and Setsuna teleported to the Gates of Time, far far away. Slowly, the queen began to chant, and she raised a large, silver crystal to the sky. Instantly, the crystal drained the queen's life force, killing her, even as it sealed the demons into a world called the Negaverse and transported the spirits of the senshi, the princess, a prince from Earth, and two lunar cats into the future. Unbeknownst to anyone, the crystal transported three extra souls, two long dead, one recently dead, into the future...

-----------**Gates of Time, Unknown**------------

Setsuna sobbed, clutching a picture to her chest. In the picture, a tall, green-haired woman with crimson eyes was wearing a long, white dress, kissing a tall, black-haired man in a white tuxedo. Crowds surrounded the two, throwing rice and confetti over the newlywed Ravyn and Setsuna Sol. The seven senshi all wore beaming smiles as they congratulated the lovebirds, and two men, each dressed in a black tuxedo, were clapping Ravyn on the back, both wearing broad smiles.

Setsuna poured herself some whiskey and tried to forget watching her husband die before her very eyes. It was going to be a long, hard three millenia....

* * *

**----------------------------------Author's Corner-------------------------------**

C'mon, so tell me, whatdja think? Didja like it? Can you guess who the two men in the photo were? Any ideas on how Ravyn's going to wake up in his new life, and how to get him out to Juuban?

R&R, please! BTW, I'm liking the new QuickEdit....it actually does what I tell it to!


	2. Chapter One: Phoenix Fire

_**Prince Lost, Knight Found**_  
_A Ranma Nibunoichi x-over_  
_by Matthew Talbain_

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Nibunoichi, nor do I own Sailor Moon. Pyra (Flame), Glacia (Ice), Alundra (Lightning), Erosa (Love), Tecta (Earth), Ocea (Water), Thanata (Death), Krona (Time), and Faytha (Healing) ARE mine, though I got the idea for 'em from Jade Hunter's "Love For All Time".

* * *

**--------------Chapter One: Phoenix Fire--------------**

Saffron hovered above the mortal wielding the Gekkaja, his wings beating ceaselessly against the Hiryu Shoten Ha's fierce winds. Saffron thought back on the beginning of the fight. This mortal was truly resourceful, as resourceful as the Phoenix Tribe. Indeed, infusing the doll with moisture ki to restore its humanity was sheer genius. Saffron could have let them go and used the hot tap to complete his transformation. But why didn't he?

Even he didn't know. Something about this landling, something in his eyes, felt familiar. It almost reminded him of...no, it couldn't be possible. And those other two, the blind one and the one with the bandannas...they, too, felt strangely familiar. The blind one's hair seemed so...and those bandannas and fangs seemed so....but they couldn't be. They'd died forty thousand millenia ago. Koga, Fox, and Ravyn...all of them, dead. But...those eyes....those blue eyes...so reminiscent of his younger brother...

Saffron hurled his Emperor's Blast at the landling, expecting to kill him. Oh well. He is just a landling, after all. Only one with Phoenix spirit could stand up to the Emperor's Blast unaided. Saffron dropped the Kinjakan, getting an idea. If the landling could use cold moisture ki instead of the Dragon Tap, why couldn't he do the same to complete his transformation ahead of time with hot moisture ki? He charged his fires around him, pouring his energy into his being, feeling locks and tumblers within his own spirit fall into place. In mere moments, he was complete. The human was dead, and he was complete. He could go-what?!

The mortal hovered in midair, both the Gekkaja and the Kinjakan held in his hands. At this, Saffron's eyebrows shot up. He'd survived! He'd used the Gekkaja to freeze half of his body, catching the dropped Kinjakan in his free hand an unfreezing it when the Emperor's Bast dissipated. Such ingenuity...Saffron was struck by a pang of grief at the loss of his brother. Such ingenuity was his forte. He could use anything to survive, and his resourcefulness and intelligence were often called upon by their father's sister, Serenity.

Another pang struck Saffron as he remembered the day he had found Phoenix, his brother's weapon, and the nine gemstones on the empty Sea of Serenity. Phoenix had been split into two different weapons, one of fire and one of ice. The Kinjakan and the Gekkaja. Saffron had flown to Earth with the eleven items and set up the remainder of the Solar Tribe under his command on a lonely mountain in the valley, using the name of the former weapon for the new tribe and their home, the Phoenix Tribe and Phoenix Mountain. He'd used the two weapons in the Jusendo taps, but he'd lost the nine gems around a hundred or so years back...

Ranma was hurting. He was hurting badly. That last attack, that All-Mortal Annihilating Emperor's Blast or whatever had drained a great deal of his ki. At least he'd gotten the Kinjakan away from Saffron. Ranma's grip wouldn't slacken on the burning weapon. In fact, for some reason, he felt it belonged in his hands. What was it about these two weapons....Ranma's eyes caught the little prongs at the bottom of the Gekkaja. That was to be expected, they were probably needed to turn the Dragon Tap on. But the Kinjakan...it had none! Ranma flipped it, idly noting that Saffron looked really depressed and wasn't attacking.

The Kinjakan had three holes in its bottom, in the exact shape of the Gekkaja's prongs. Ranma fitted the two together, expecting some explosion or steam. He hadn't expected a glowing light show. Ranma's hand remained glued on the weapons hafts, and he nearly screamed as a burning heat enveloped him.

Images flashed through his mind. A ballroom at night, the Earth hanging in the sky like a benign blessing. A training room, his big brother teaching him the martial arts. Creating nine gemstones and gasping when they spoke up and named themselves. Looking in a mirror in his chambers and finding a man in black armor with an emerald cape, the nine gems in a V-pattern on his chest, a curious double-bladed staff on his back. Grasping the amethyst gem and changing the staff into a pair of tonfa. Grasping the ruby and changing the staff into a spear with a fiery tassel under the head. Grasping the garnet and changing the staff into a pair of talon claws, lightning arcing on the handguards.

Ranma's screams echoed across Jusendo and the valley, the images causing a pain in his aura even he couldn't take. He threw his head back and screamed louder, more images pouring into his mind. Finally, the influx of memories, of images ceased, and Ranma held onto the curiously blades staff that he now knew was called a swallow. The handle was approximately three feet long, and each of the blades was a foot long. Idly, Ranma thought it should be a bit bigger, but he stood and looked up at Saffron, wonder in his eyes.

"B...Brother?"

Saffron's eyes threatened to overwhelm the rest of his face. Even he had never been able to recombine the Gekkaja and Kinjakan into Phoenix, and this mortal had done it with no prior knowledge of the artifacts. How could this be? His eyes widened even further when the human looked up at him, those crystalline blue eyes clearer, and yet more clouded, but they were Ravyn's eyes looking up at him.

"B...Brother?"

Saffron's heart caught. It had to be him! It had to be Ravyn! Those eyes, Phoenix returning at his touch, and he'd called him brother! It had to be Ravyn! Serenity's magic must have brought him forward, too! If he was back...then those two! They had to be Koga and Fox! The bandannas had been Koga's favorite thing to wear, and that hair was so like Fox's! Saffron's heart soared. His brother and his friends were alive again! Saffron flew down and hugged Ranma tight, tears falling like rain. "Oh, Ravyn...gods, I've missed you, little brother."

Ranma hugged Saffron back, idly thinking that Saffron wasn't a good name for him even as he wondered how he felt that the man hugging him was his brother. He couldn't be! He was a Phoenix, and Ranma was....he furrowed his brow. His mental voice was screaming that he was a human, but a voice inside his soul was telling him he was Ravyn Sol, the man from those images he'd seen, the memories he'd felt. Since his mind had gotten him into trouble by never responding before, he obeyed his soul for the moment and whispered the name he felt belonged with the man hugging him. "Helios...I've missed you, too, big brother."

That did it. This man knew his real name. He was, without a doubt, Ravyn. He had his brother back. Saffron sighed and released him. "We've much to catch up on, Ravyn. But you go home for now."

Ranma thought about resisting, about asking to stay with the Phoenix, but he remembered Akane, Ryouga, and the others. He nodded, his throat dry. He didn't want to let go, not again. Again!?! Ranma shook his head and tried to clear it. It was his first meeting with Helios, he hadn't let him go before. What the hell was going on?!?! Ranma sighed and headed back to the ruined source of Jusenkyo.

--------------**Jusenkyo valley, two days later**---------------

"I DIDN'T NEED SAVING, RANMA!!!"

Helios grimaced as he watched Rav-...Ranma deflect an incoming ki mallet and slam Akane in the stomach with his elbow. He winced as he watched Ryouga and Mousse, the two reminiscent of his former best friends, kind of torn between smiling and grimacing. The panda servant of the purple-haired Amazon stared, and the whiny old man cried about how Ranma was beating his fiance.

Helios almost laughed at that. The amazon kept calling him husband, and he had a fiance who wanted to beat him down. If Setsuna were here, he'd be paying for a helluva show.

He sighed and took Ranma by the shoulder, leading him away from the group. "Brother, I will visit you in Japan as soon as I may. I've got to repair the taps and try to get that 'Pepco' place you told me about to start some heating program at Phoenix Mountain. Once I've started these projects, I'll come visit you and we'll discuss everything."

Ranma lowered his head and saw Phoenix, the swallow, in Helios' hands. He looked up into the eyes of the older man.

"Ravyn, I've missed you so badly. There's so much I want to talk to you about. What's happened in the last few millenia, everything. I'm sorry you don't have all your memories, but I'll find a way to help you recover what was once yours. I love you, brother."

Ranma nodded and hefted Phoenix onto his back. He quickly hugged Helios, tears in his eyes, as he left behind the only real family he felt he had.

"I love you, too, Helios. If only I knew why...."

For some reason, unfeasible to the whole party leaving Jusenkyo, Ranma, Ryouga, and Mousse never left each other's sides.

---------**Tendo Dojo, some time later**---------

"Quickly, Tendo! While he's out of it!"

"Right, Saotome! Put that here, and put this there!"

"Finally!"

Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of the Anythign Goes Martial arts, opened his eyes slowly. He looked around his room, finding a mirror,a nd gasped. He clutched the tuxedo in his hands, growling in the back of his throat.

"POPS!!! What the hell am I doing in this thing?!?!"

Genma recognized the tone of his son's voice easily. He searched for a glass of cold water frantically, but found none. it was too late. his son tore through the doorway, ignoring his mother and Kasumi, and grabbed the fat martial artist by the shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?!?!"

Soun stepped forward, smiling obliviously.

"Why, Ranma, Akane has finally agreed to marry you."

Ranma didn't waste any time in letting Genma go and rushing for the stairs. At the top, he tore into Akane's room. He didn't blink once at the sight of her in a wedding gown.

"What the hell's up with this? Why'd you agree?"

Akane growled. She threw her bouquet down and grabbed Ranma around the lapels of his tuxedo.

"I did it because you belong to ME!! That emotional thing with you calling Saffron your brother made me afraid he'd steal MY property away from ME! So I'm making you MINE once and for ALL!!!"

Ranma's blue eyes turned into a flat icy stare as he grabbed Akane's hands and squeezed her wrists, forcing her to release him. He turned and exited the room, slowly walking downstairs. He saw Genma about to steal a casket, marked "Nanni Chuan", and slammed his foot down on the bald man's head. He glared at Soun for keeping what was rightfully his from him. He prepared to bring his fist down when his mother put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ranma, why do you put up such a resistance? You should marry Akane, or else the family honor shall be forever stained!"

Ranma let loose a low, wry laugh as he allowed his fist to crash into his father's back. "Mother, our family name has no honor anymore. Just ask pops."

Nodoka narrowed her eyes, clenching her katana and Ranma's shoulder. "Explain. Now."

Ranma let his foot crash onto his father's back this time. "You, shut up old man. I'm sicka yer lies." He turned to his mother, took a deep breath, and nodded. "Pops has probably told you all about our training trip, including Jusenkyo, ne?"

Nodoka nodded, releasing her grip on the katana.

"Forget what he told ya. It's all a big fat lie he made up to cover his own ass. Here's what really happened. When I was two, pops met some takeout vendor named Daijkoku. Engaged me to his daughter for a fish, some rice, and two pickles. He stole me back from the man that night. Then , during the training trip, he engaged me to a girl named Ukyou Kuonji, whom I thought was a boy at the time, for her father's yattai. Pops stole the yattai, left Ukyou behind, and when she showed up made up some lie about me choosing okonomiyaki over Ukyou. THEN, a while later, he started training me in something called the Neko-ken."

Nodoka, seething, tightened her grip on her katana. She noticed Genma sweating profusely and remembered he always used to sweat whenever she'd caught him in a lie. "Cat-fist doesn't sound so bad." Genma started sweating even more. Uh-oh.

"The name isn't all that bad. The training is. You wrap the trainee in fish sausages and toss him into a pit of three-day starved alley cats. You repeat until the trainee learns the Neko-ken. I was tossed in countless times, each time growing afraid of cats. Pops eventually stopped tossing me in to teach me the technique, and did it to cure my fear of cats. I eventually snapped, my fear of cats so great I lapsed into a catlike state to relieve the fear. At that point, I black out and start tearing apart anything I perceive is a threat and nuzzling anything that I have feelings for. I'd made friends with an old lady. Pops found me in her lap. If it weren't for her, you'd have a cat-boy for a son."

Nodoka gasped and glared at Genma, her grip tightening on the katana. So far, what she'd been told was enough to divorce Genma for child-abuse and broken honor. But Ranma looked as though he had more to tell.

"Aside from the countless fiances, and yeah, I know Pops engaged me more times than I can count, kept me outta school for nearly a decade, and all for the sake of his training. His training, by the way, was nothing of the sort. He taught me that stealing was a game, grab something and if you get away with it, it's yours. Then, to strengthen me, he made me carry boulders through a stream, with him perched on top. To make me faster, he tied me to the back of a train while he rode on the rails of the last car. Finally, to teach me to speed myself up and strengthen myself at the same time, he made me carry boulders, all of our supplies, AND him while running from a pack of wolves. Of course, I was fed only rice, while Pops ate steaks, fish, and soups. Said it was good for my digestion."

Nodoka nearly dropped her katana in shock, Kasumi yelped as she heard the real story behind Ranma's childhood, and Nabiki quickly decided not to fuck with anyone who'd put up with that kind of crap and lived. Mousse and Ryouga outside paled considerably. They'd had extremely comfortable childhoods, indeed, they'd lived in luxury compared to Ranma. And they'd been saying THEY'D lived through Hell. Genma had to pay!

"Anywho, I spent a year in school, a YEAR. During that year, I made a friend named Ryouga. We'd spar in the afternoons, then I'd lead him home. See, he has a shitty sense of direction. Anywho, at the end of the year, Ryouga challenged me to a match in the lot behind his house. He was three days late, but I knew his sense of direction, so I waited a bit more. But Pops said we had to go to China. I fought him so I could have that match with Ryouga, one last match, but Pops beat me unconscious. Then, Pops took us to a Chinese training ground when he couldn't speak a WORD of Mandarin. He didn't know it was cursed. So I end up cursed to become a girl, he ends up turning into a panda. So he starts running and knocks....a friend of mine over a cliff."

So it's Genma's fault Ryouga got cursed, and that Ranma didn't show up for the duel. The fanged martial artist began cracking his knuckles.

"After that, we went to a village of Amazons, where Pops saw a table full of food. he sat down and started eating. This pissed off the village champion, whose prize was the food, so she challenged me, thinking I was the owner of the panda. I beat her, she gave me the Kiss of Death, and I ended up having to run as she hunted me down. Finally, we get to Nerima, where, a mere block away from the dojo, I'm told I have a fiance. Pops' jackass stunts continued, with him about to nullify the "honorable agreement" by engaging me to an insane gymnast named Kodachi for a buncha crap in front of the Tendos!"

Nodoka narrowed her eyes and reached into the folds of Genma's gi, shuddering at the touch of this foul man. She should have listened to her sisters, she should have listened to her father. But no, she just had to marry Genma. What a fool she'd been. She withdrew Genma's family tanto and dropped hers beside it, taking Ranma's and doing the same.

"Genma Saotome, I am divorcing you and taking our son into my family name. You deal with the responsibility of your name's promises now. I had hoped to give Mako-chan an honorable father and brother, but I guess she'll just have to live without the father."

A loud yell behind them distracted them as Genma stood, shivering in fear at the bare katana in his now-former wife's hands. Akane was glowing with a fierce, radiant energy in her eyes. She charged forward, a mallet in her hands.

"DAMNIT, RANMA, YOU BELONG TO ME!!!"

Ranma didn't have time to erect a defense, his mind on his mother's "Mako-chan" comment. He had a sister? He didn't have time to continue the thought as he found himself flying through the dojo walls, past Kodachi in a black wedding dress, past Ukyou and Shampoo, both bearing food, and past Ryouga and Mousse, both glaring at the shivering Genma.

A loud cracking sound caught everyone's attention. A branch on the tree had broken and fallen, but the cause was not forthcoming. Until everyone looked down. The branch was embedded in Ranma's left side, piercing a lung. In desperation, he'd summoned Phoenix and slashed at the base of the branch, napping himself loose. The last thing he saw was his mother's worried face.

"Somebody get help! Get him to a hospital!"

He blacked out.

* * *

**------------------------------------Author's Corner------------------------------------**

Tell me what you all think, and what y'all think needs work. I'm open to suggestions on how to reintroduce Ryouga and Mousse with their old selves, though I have an idea on Ranma getting his nine gems back.

R&R!


	3. Chapter Two: Who I Am

Prince Lost, Knight Found

A Ranma Nibunoichi x-over

by Matthew Talbain

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Nibunoichi, nor do I own Sailor Moon. Pyra (Flame), Glacia (Ice), Alundra (Lightning), Erosa (Love), Tecta (Earth), Ocea (Water), Thanata (Death), Krona (Time), and Faytha (Healing) ARE mine, though I got the idea for 'em from Jade Hunter's "Love For All Time".

--------------Chapter Two: Who I Am--------------

Ryouga paced in the emergency room of Juuban Memorial Hospital. His thoughts drifted to the young man whose life was hanging by a thread. A young man Ryouga had realize mere moments ago was, and had always been, a friend.

Ryouga's thoughts drifted back to the day he'd first met Ranma. Sure, Ranma'd gotten the bread, but it wasn't Ryouga's in the first place. It was up for grabs. Ranma had earned it by getting it. Then, that afternoon, they'd fought. Ryouga had lost, but Ranma hadn't insulted him, as Ryouga had been doing since their meeting in the cafeteria. Ranma had called it a "good match" and led Ryouga home. The next morning, he'd led Ryouga to school. It became a sort of ritual, a daily thing. Go to school, cafeteria war, after-school battle, go home.

And then, Ryouga thought, came the day of the challenge. He'd spent four days trying to find that lot, four days, and Ranma was nowhere to be found. Ryouga had found a scrap of paper from a Chinese brochure, a page about the Bayankala mountain range. And so he'd followed them.

He'd been blaming Ranma for every little mishap, every single spot of bad luck, ever since that day. But today, Ryouga had been proven wrong. Ranma had thought of Ryouga as a friend ever since they'd first met. And it hadn't been Ranma's fault he wasn't at the duel, even four days later. It was his father, Genma's, for beating Ranma unconscious and practically kidnapping him. Ranma had wanted to wait for Ryouga.

And now, the very day Ryouga had accepted that Ranma was not at fault for anything other than the occasional curse-cure fiasco, which weren't even his fault in the first place, the young man Ryouga had finally accepted as a friend...was bleeding to death, his lung pierced by a tree branch. Ryouga sighed, kicking himself for not realizing things sooner. That Akane was a spoiled, possessive bitch, that Ranma had been the one to go through Hell, that Ranma had always been a friend, no matter what...

But now it might just be too late. He looked over to Mousse, who he knew was having similar thoughts. Mousse had certainly been blind, not realizing that Ranma wanted little to nothing to do with the Amazons. Hell, they'd both been blind. But that did nothing to change Ranma's condition. Ryouga sighed and sat down, unaware of a new weight, the weight of a long, ornate serpent sword resting against his backpack. Moments later, he got up to go to the bathroom. He was so distracted he never realized he made it their and back without once getting lost.

Mousse was indeed having similar thoughts. How could he have been so blind? Ranma had never wanted Shampoo. Mousse had only felt threatened and responded, rather inappropriately. He'd realized that Ranma had indeed been a friend, but it had taken so long. After all the times they'd fought side-by-side, battling Herb, the Ghost-Cat, Saffron, and the Seven Lucky Gods, how could he have not realized it? It was of little matter, it didn't change the fact that Ranma had had a tree branch rammed through his rib cage earlier that morning.

Mousse had thought long and hard on another matter, as well. Shampoo. She was acting to him almost exactly as Akane had acted towards Ranma. She severely disapproved of him going out with any other girls, she hated him touching her, and she despised that he could talk Japanese more fluently than her. And with each "transgression", Mousse would find himself in a world of hurt, much like Ranma every time Akane perceived a slight to her person or another by Ranma, even if it had just been a sneeze. And Ranma was dying from such treatment. When would Shampoo decide she was using too little force and nearly kill him for something he had little control over?

Mousse vowed then and there to change, and promptly found his feelings for Shampoo disappearing. He wondered for a brief moment before realizing that he hadn't been allowing himself to see past his own twisted emotions. Shampoo had been using him as a tool, and Mousse had had enough. He was so caught up in his thoughts that when an elderly woman looking for her glasses asked Mousse what time the clock read, he didn't realize he could read the clock face without any trouble. Nor did he notice the pair of footand-a-half-long curved fighting claws resting in the sleeves of his robes.

Both looked up from their musings when a young woman, a gorgeous, tall brunette, ran into the hospital. For some odd reason, she felt vaguely familiar to the two of them. They shook it off when she looked at them, tears in her eyes.

"Where's my brother? Where's Ranma?"

Ryouga leapt to his feet, followed by Mousse. Neither wasted time in restraining the girl and sitting her down. As they were about to begin explaining to her, Nodoka appeared from within the hospital's depths, a doctor at her side. The brunette ran forward and held her close. Both women were in tears.

"Ahem, Hibiki-san, Tsu-san. I apologize for the wait, but we needed to take time to see if his lung was healing properly. We have the assurances of one Ono Tofu that he will indeed be fine, in time, but we needed to be sure."

Ryouga's heart jumped. That had to mean he was alright!

"So what's the news?!"

The hearts of all present fell when the doctor cleared his throat.

"It's amazing, simply amazing. His body is healing at an accelerated rate that his martial arts training can't account for! I watched the wound in his long stitch itself back together before my very eyes!"

Ryouga's own eyes widened as he thought of the implications. Ranma's ki must be dangerously low after healing that fast. And a sudden loss of ki would mean...

"However, despite the healing of the wound in his abdomen, he has yet to awaken from his comatose state."

"NOOO!!!!"

The wail rose up from the brunette in Nodoka's arms. She barreled past the doctor and into the hall beyond, looking into each room for the black-haired martial artist she knew her brother was. The doctor's pleas were silenced by a crowd of three following the brunette, Ryouga in the lead. They ran through the hospital's recovery rooms, checking each one until they found a site that left all three speechless.

Ranma lay in bed, his head propped against a pillow, tubes connected to his nostrils and wrists. An EKG wire was connected to his bare chest, and an intravenous drip delivered fluids and nutrients to a tube in his neck. The brunette was holding his hand, crying softly as she looked at his face. He appeared gaunt and lifeless, though Ryouga could tell by looking into his cloudy half-open eyes that Ranma was fighting a battle within himself. And from the looks of his EKG, he was winning...

Okay, so it wasn't really a battle. Ranma was just doing push-ups in a blank area of his own consciousness. He'd been there for a while, and was starting to feel rather restless when a misty shape appeared in front of him. Ranma pushed especially hard against the floor and flipped backwards, taking a loose stance in front of the shape.

It was him. The hair and clothes were different, but it was him, albeit rather cloudy and blurry. Ranma moved forward and waved a hand through the figure.

"Wha...?"

The figure chuckled and shook its head.

"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma...welcome to your inner mind. I'm Ravyn."

"Lemme guess....you're the me I've been seeing in my dreams? The Ravyn that Helios was talking about?"

"The very same."

Ranma nodded, having expected something like this to happen ever since he'd felt the joy of being with Helios at Phoenix Mountain.

"Alright, so I know who you...uh...I...WE are. So what was up back then? And why're you so blurry?"

Ravyn sighed.

"Forty thousand millenia ago, there was a grand kingdom that spanned the Solar System. This Moon Kingdom lived in a prosperous age called the Silver Millennium. All was ruled by the Queen of the Moon, the Queen Serenity. Everyone looked up to Serenity, even the queens of the nine planets surrounding the sun. However, there was a kingdom within the sun that held even more power than Queen Serenity herself. It just never chose to exercise that power, and very few knew about it. It was the Sun Kingdom, ruled by Emperor Apollo Sol and his two sons, Helios and Ravyn Sol."

Ravyn paused to see that Ranma had absorbed all he'd said. Ranma merely nodded, an indication for Ravyn to continue.

"The Serenity at the time was the sister of Apollo, making her our aunt. She enjoyed having us at the palace. When we were but one year old, our father fell in love with the queen of Jupiter. Within a year, we had a younger half-sister, a wonderful girl named Sonata. We loved her dearly, and were fiercely protective of her growing up. Our older brother, Helios, was also protective of her. We grew up together, and kept nothing from each other.

We were ten when we met Koga and Fox. The two were fighting over some pointless asteroid. Koga, the shadowed fighter, was from Nemesis, the tenth planet, known for its intense gravity and incredibly harsh environments. Fox, we found out later, was from an ice giant that existed only then, Cristar. It was to ice as our sun was to light and Nemesis was to shadow. The Three Giants, our homes were called back then.

Anyhow, we stopped their battle ourselves. Within an hour, we were all laughing and joking with each other, Koga, Fox, Sonata, Helios, and us. We became inseparable, playing together, joking together. We were a rowdy bunch as we grew older. But no matter how many pranks we pulled, we were all loved by the courts of every single planet.

But things change, and the peace was not meant to last. On our sixteenth birthday, the Guardian Spirits of Sol, our sun, Cristar, and Nemesis approached Koga, Fox, and us. They said our services were needed, that the Senshi would be no match for the threat ahead. We accepted the burdens presented us. We became the Phoenix Knight of the Sun, of Sol, and we fashioned a weapon from the purest light, a weapon that took the name of our title, Phoenix. Koga, who I believe is Ryouga in this life, became the Dragon Knight of Nemesis, and his weapon, Shadow, was an ornate black serpent sword, though he could change it into a long black spear. Fox, your friend Mousse, was transformed into the Tiger Knight of Cristar. His weapon was a pair of silver-and-black striped fighting claws, though he could change them into a similar katana."

Ranma nodded.

"We fought many threats to the Silver Millennium, detecting each before even Serenity with her Silver Imperium Crystal. You, the leader of the Knights, crafted a set of nine gems, modeled after the crystal, to help us detect a threat to each planet. The gems were each cut from the core-gems of the planets they represented, with Earth as an exception. Instead of Earth, you used a cut from the center of the moon. The gems were Faytha, the diamond of healing from the Moon, Pyra, the ruby of fire from Mars, Glacia, the aquamarine of ice from Mercury, Alundra, the garnet of lightning from Jupiter, Erosa, the topaz of love from Venus, Ocea, the sapphire of water from Neptune, Krona, the emerald of time from Pluto, Tecta, the amethyst of earth and space from Uranus, and Thanata, the onyx of death from Saturn. Each of them was carved into a geometric diamond and fastened into our breastplate by our father.

It wasn't much later that we fell in love. It was a curious thing, that love. We started out hating each other, Setsuna hating us for being so damned good at what we did and "getting one over her scouts", and we hated her because she wouldn't lay off insulting Sonata. But one day, she foresaw a threat in the Gates of Time and showed up at our bedroom door in the Palace of Sol. She cried and begged us not to go, saying if we died she wouldn't know what would happen to us. Now, she didn't know it, but we'd gotten a vision from Krona that in a battle for Cristar, she would die. We felt the same way, and asked HER not to go. We both went anyway. We survived, but when we got back, the first thing we did, in front of the whole ballroom full of victory celebrators, was ask Setsuna to marry us. We were wed in a week.

"It was fortunate we wed then. If we'd waited any longer, we'd never have known how we felt about each other. During our wedding, Cristar had been destroyed. The backlash killed Fox. But we had no time for mourning. Beryl, a jealous bitch duchess from Earth, attacked with her legions of youma, decimating each planet systematically. There was a brief pause in the assault while she gathered forces to attack the Moon. She could never take the sun, so she never tried. But during the lull, she sent three assassins to kill Koga and I in our sleep. Each of us was injected with a sample of her blood. The chaos inherent in her blood filled us, replacing our silver blood of Order with the black blood of Chaos. The conflict was killing us. Koga died after saying two of them, and we finished the last one ourselves before using my magic to teleport to the Sea of Serenity. We landed on an outer wall of the palace and fired my last bolt of magic. After a brief goodbye with all of the senshi and our sister, we sent them in to protect the palace, the queen, and our wife before we detonated the light energy within us, taking out most of the youma and injuring four generals of Beryl's in the process."

Ranma felt a gentle tug of awakening, but ignored it. He looked up at Ravyn. "So why're you so blurry?"

Ravyn sighed.

"I'm blurry to you because of the Chaos within your blood. Because you were born human, and no, Genma is NOT your father, you can live with the Chaos flowing through your veins. But there is no Order to balance it, and without Order, I cannot give any of myself to you, just my memories. When you wake up, you'll remember everything I do. But you'll still be you, if you wish. There will be some changes, but nothing too strong. And your transformation to Phoenix Knight might have changed. You'll have to follow your instinct on that one."

Ranma nodded, somehow understanding, and he took a deep breath.

"Anything else?"

Ravyn nodded and held up a scared, black kitten with a moon crescent on her forehead. Ranma almost leapt backwards, but found that he was not afraid of the kitten.

"This little guy is Aten. He was our advisor, and recognized us for who we were when we were six in this lifetime. He allowed Genma to catnap him and bonded his soul to yours when he was killed during the Neko-Ken training. He's the spirit that takes over when you go cat. With my help, when you wake up, you'll be cured of your fear and Aten will be nearby. Take care of him, Ranma. He was one of our best friends, and he's been scared ever since you met Akane."

Ranma nodded and obeyed the pull, Aten's shape glowing with a fiery light...

Ryouga gasped as Ranma's eyes fluttered open. Ranma looked over to the brunette holding his hand, then his eyes flicked over to Ryouga, Mousse, and Nodoka. Ranma looked up and sighed.

"Hi, guys. Sorry 'bout this."

Ranma's signature quote was cut off as the young brunette threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely.

"Hi, Ranma...I'm Makoto Kino, your sister..."


	4. Chapter Three: Made A New Man

**Prince Lost, Knight Found  
**_A Ranma Nibunoichi x-over  
by Matthew Talbain_

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Nibunoichi, nor do I own Sailor Moon. Pyra (Flame), Glacia (Ice), Alundra (Lightning), Erosa (Love), Tecta (Earth), Ocea (Water), Thanata (Death), Krona (Time), and Faytha (Healing) ARE mine, though I got the idea for 'em from Jade Hunter's "Love For All Time". I don't own Fred Perry's Gold Digger characters, and I don't own Hideo Kojima's Big Boss and likenesses thereof. So leave me the hell alone, or I'll own your ass!

() indicates thought

**--------------Chapter Three: Made a New Man--------------**

It was a warm, star-filled night when Ranma crossed the threshold to his new, permanent home. It was not the demolished house, as he'd expected, but the home of his grandfather. Ranma looked around, awe in his eyes, and found European touches here and there. Solid oak floors, a sweeping double-stairwell, and candelabra lighting the floor romantically. Ranma dropped his bags in surprise even as Ryouga and Mousse did a doubletake.

"Genma took you away from THIS?!?!"

Nodoka laughed wryly to herself, shaking her head and quaking visibly under her kimono. She had loved Genma, had believed most every word he'd said. She'd based her thoughts of other men upon him, before he'd taken Ranma. When that had happened, she'd clung maniacally to her beliefs, but they'd slowly worn down, bit by bit. At the farce of a wedding, she'd received the shock of her life. She'd found firsthand what her husband had done to her son, to her own flesh and blood.

And now there was a risk he'd do it again. Genma had apparently not cared about conventional morals or rules. Nodoka doubted he'd care that Ranma would no longer carry his last name. She needed to send Ranma away, and she needed to go with him. But first...

"I'm sorry. It's just that Genma never knew about this place. Now, come, Ranma. Your grandfather is waiting to meet you and your friends. Please don't be surprised by his appearance, he's really quite gentle."

So saying, Nodoka placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder and led him, Ryouga, and Mousse up the stairs. Makoto was out with friends, something about some girl named Usagi being in trouble. Ranma snorted to himself as he followed his mother. Girls usually thought "trouble" was a problem boyfriend or something.

Elsewhere in the Juuban district, Mamoru Chiba sneezed after closing his door on a crying Usagi Tsukino.

Nodoka stopped before an ornate door, taking a deep breath and looking at Ranma and the others with a smile in her eyes. Ranma straightened his shirt, checking the ties of his shirt and the position of his belt on his jeans. Ryouga put down his pack and straightened his bandannas. Mousse pushed his hair out of his eyes. He'd realized he no longer needed his glasses the day they'd released Ranma. Nodoka took another deep breath, looking skyward. She pushed the door open.

Ranma gasped, his eyes adjusting to the light of a roaring fire in the fireplace across from them. But it was not the light that made him gasp. It was the appearance of the man in the room. The man was holding a dummy, a combat knife hooked to its throat. His leg was worked around the dummy's leg, and the man was holding a handgun out, pointing it at the wall. That wasn't all.

The man was tall and lean. His hair, falling gently across his eyes, was medium length, falling to the nape of his neck. It was brown, but it had a definite hint of steel gray. He was wearing a raindrop combat camouflage, and he had an eyepatch covering his right eye. A bandanna, olive green, was wrapped around his head. Ranma's eyes widened at the sight of his grandfather.

"Daddy? I brought my son and his friends."

The man released the dummy, turning quickly to face Nodoka. He smiled and walked up, hugging her tightly and running a hand through her hair.

"Good to see you back safely, No-chan."

The man turned to Ranma and gave him a quick once-over before turning and giving them the same critical glance. His eyes widened slightly at the ageless knowledge seemingly lost reflected in Ranma's eyes.

(One my son, now my grandson....odd how things go, Serenity...odd how things go...)

He grinned, clasping his hand to Ranma's and nodding approvingly before addressing him in a deep, baritone voice.

"Ya gave us quite a scare there, kid. I hear you're very good at hand-to-hand. I'll have to see how good ya are against my CQC."

Ranma smirked confidently, nodding. The man nodded and took in the measure of the other two.

"And you two must be Ryouga and Mu Tsu. I owe ya a coupla knocks for trashin' my kid's kid, and for not protecting 'im when he needed it. But I hear yer good kids. My name's Jack, but you can call me Big Boss, Snake, or Jack."

Ryouga and Mousse nodded reservedly before Big Boss clapped them on the back, grinning like a fool.

"Good! Now, let's go downstairs and exchange war stories. You guys ever eat snake before?"

And so, for the next few hours, Ranma, Ryouga, and Mousse entertained Nodoka and Jack with their different pasts, their accomplishments, and their bitter defeats. When all three were done, Jack leaned back and, while twirling his combat knife excitedly, told them stories of a battle in Russia involving a supertank and a genius scientist, he told them stories of a man named Solid Snake, their uncle, and even stories of a disaster named "Outer Heaven". Even Ranma was impressed. But, as such times are wont to do, the stories ended and serious matters rose to the fore.

"Now, Nodoka, you told me over the phone that you're worried Genma will come back and force Ranma to marry that spoiled little girl. Correct?"

At Nodoka's nod, the whole room fell silent. Jack began to think hard, as was evidenced by the light of his now-lit cigar and the stillness of his knife. Finally, he looked up at Ranma seriously, a glimmer of laughter and something else in his eyes.

"Ranma, I have an idea. BUT, before you accept, let me tell you what my idea entails."

Ranma wisely kept his mouth shut.

"What I'm about to suggest, Ranma, is that you give up your style of clothing, the way you look. You'll have to change the way you fight, the way you act, you'll even have to change your very name. You'll have to cast off old beliefs and embrace new ones. This goes for everyone in this room who wants to escape that hell I've heard about."

Ranma nodded, and Ryouga and Mousse were wide-eyed at Jack's knowledge of their wish to follow Ranma's lead and escape the hellish life they'd been leading. As one, all three looked at Jack and nodded.

"Good. Now, we need some new names..."

Instantly, without any thinking done, three names were uttered aloud and at once.

"Ravyn Kurohyou." Ranma had chosen a name suited to his soul's dark flaw, the black cat within him.

"Koga Shiranui." Ryouga, of course, had played King of Fighter using Mai one too many times.

"Fox Avian." Mousse had decided to use a name that reflected the nature of his curse.

Jack smiled and nodded before pulling out an old transceiver radio and dismissing the four guests to his study. Ranma, Ryouga, Mousse, and Nodoka left to the sound of Jack calling some old friends to arrange matters. Ranma decided to check out his room, and Mousse and Ryouga followed suit.

There was a loud knock on the door downstairs.

----------**Minutes Earlier, Juuban District**----------

"Please calm down, Sheila. This vacation is for you to relax and forget about Tirga. Cheer up, girl."

Six figures, five female and one male, walked down the now-rain-slick streets of Juuban District. Though none held umbrellas or wore any form of water-retardant clothing, none of them seemed to be in the least wet. Four of the women seemed to be of unusually large size, especially for Japanese citizens. One was a tall redhead wearing a rapier on her side, another seemed to be slightly catlike with blonde hair, and, just a shade shorter than the redhead carried a few visible futuristic looking weapons. The last one, decidedly uncomfortable, was an extremely tall redhead with spots in her hair and who seemed decidedly catlike in her movements. She had tears in her eyes, and her clothes seemed to be struggling to remain on her body. The fourth female of the group, a blonde with a very nice figure, wore an Indiana Jones style hat and vest, with a gold belt buckle with the insignia "GD" at the front of her denim shorts. Lastly, the more petite member of the female group, was a shorter girl with a catlike nature and hair the same color as the taller girl with the weapons. Leading this group was a tall man in a black bodysuit that seemed to mold to his frame, his beard and hair neatly trimmed.

The short girl was currently addressing the depressed redhead, trying to cheer her up. And, apparently, she was failing. However, before the issue could be pressed, the tall man stopped and looked around the street briefly before grinning.

"We're here, ladies. Julia, you're sure we have everything?"

Julia, the redhead with the sword, turned to the remaining girls, three of whom were her daughters.

"Now girls, remember, Nodoka is an old friend your father and I met a while back, and we want to make a good impression."

Theodore let out a low, easy chuckle as his memory drifted backwards in time for a moment.

"No worries, dear. Nodoka will be thrilled to meet our girls and Sheila. Besides, I hear she has a son of her own nowadays."

Banishing all speculation, Theodore raised his hand and gave the door a resounding knock. Within moments, a redhead in a kimono opened the door. A look of confusion crossed her face, but it soon gave way to a look of recognition and joy.To the surprise of many, even Nodoka herself, proper decorum was thrown to the winds as she threw herself out at the man and woman before her, hugging them tightly.

"Oh, Theo and Julia! I haven't seen you two for years! How have things been? Oh, I do hope you're doing alright. Well, don't just stand there in the rain! Come in, come in! BOYS, MAKOTO, COME DOWNSTAIRS AND MEET SOME FRIENDS OF MINE!!!"

As everyone moved in, three figures could be seen descending the steps of the main staircase, two male and one female. Nodoka, however, was not paying attention. She merely noticed that three people were there, not that one was missing. She did, however, remember their chosen names and introduced the boys as such.

"I'd like you to meet Makoto Kino, my daughter, and my son's friends, Koga Shiranui and Fox Avian. Finally, I'd like you to meet my....umm...boy's, where's Ravyn?"

The two young men looked around and shrugged before Makoto began to giggle in a way that everyone thought was unlike her. Finally she looked up.

"He's on his way, Mom. He just needed to get dressed..."

Before she could finish, a figure dressed in black jeans and a tight white t-shirt could be seen to run onto the uppermost landing of the stairwell. Nodoka barely suppressed a scream as the blur leapt over the ornate wooden bannister and flipped four times before landing on one knee, his arms held out at an angle to the ground from his body, his head bowed. Koga, Makoto, Nodoka, and Fox gasped as they saw the figure's hair swept back behind a bandanna, his pigtail cut off, revealing a spiky, debonair free hairstyle.

"Umm...ahem, everyone, meet my son, Ravyn Kurohyou."

At that, the young man looked up and pierced the audience with his ice blue stare, a kind smirk playing across his lips as he stood and walked slowly, purposefully forward, bending down to kiss the tall redhead's hand momentarily. He ignored the jolt physical contact with her sent through him, instead looking up into her eyes and smiling gently.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Name's Ravyn. The honor's all mine."

With that, he again kissed the redhead's hand, somewhat reluctant to let go, but he stood back and smiled despite the ribbing his friends and family were giving him. Finally, Theodore and Julia nodded and stepped forward.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'd like to introduce my wife, Julia Diggers, and myself, Dr. Theodore Diggers. These are our daughters. The tall blonde with the weapons is Brianna, the one in glasses is Gina, and the one with the spotted hair is our daughter, Britanny. This is their friend, Sheila Silvear."

Ravyn's eyes lingered a moment longer on the last one, but bowed to each in turn before turning to the his friends.

"If you all care to watch, I'll be in the back working on my art. I need a workout like nothin' else. Sheila can share my room if she needs a place to sleep."

Here he smirked kindly, bringing a blush to Sheila's face, a smile to Nodoka's, and a respectful glance from the three sisters. How'd this guy know just how to break Sheila out of her funk? Curious, all five young women had a brief chat with Fox, Koga, and Makoto before going outside, leaving Nodoka to talk to Theodore. As the five made their way into the spacious yard, what they saw took their breath.

Before them, dancing on top of trees, poles, and various objects was a shirtless Ravyn, his spiky hair waving in the wind of his passing. The rain soaked a sheen onto his sleek body, but a slight waft of steam could be seen on his body, indicating that somehow the rain was being heated before it could hit him. Still, the image of a rain-soaked Ravyn, moving to an unknown beat, his eyes closed, his swallow drawn and spinning, and his chest moving gently with his breath, captured the imaginations of the various girls.

Julia's inner teacher began to fantasize about this young man as her student, her heir. Images of a young, black-haired Armsmaster of Jade darted through her mind briefly. In Brianna's mind, images of a well-muscled young man with bold blue eyes and spiky hair coupled with her in bed colored her memories. Britanny had found the partner to practice with, to spar with, and to talk of her troubles with her boyfriend, Strype. Gina's mind was torn between images of mind-blowing sex with Ravyn and images of Ravyn strapped to a table for study purposes.

Sheila, however, was in a quandary. Images of Ravyn fighting alongside her, of Ravyn holding her and whispering words of love in her ear filled her mind. But she shouldn't be feeling these things, seeing these images! She loved Tirga, didn't she?

But a tiny voice in the back of her mind, one she'd never listened to, but was now loud enough for her not to ignore, told her that Tirga had done nothing but screw other girls, that he'd spent all of his energy trying to get her in the sack and not in his home. And now, as she broke down crying at the realization of it, an image of Ranma draping a blanket around her shoulders and whispering calming words to her. Slowly, by steps, she ceased crying and looked up into a pair of cobalt eyes, a blanket draped around her shoulders and a comforting pair of arms steadying her.

It hadn't been just a mental image. And the kitten, black-furred with a gold crescent moon on his forehead, resting on her shoulder, purring against her neck sure wasn't a dream...

-------------**The Gates of Time**------------

Setsuna Meiou panicked as she felt a current in the stream of time ripple and change. She looked into the gates, her key glowing with the effort as she focused on the particular change.

A gasp left her lips as she saw before her very eyes the man she'd watch die so long ago, so very long ago. She began to cry as she watched his accomplishments in life, his various tortures and training techniques. She laughed joyfully as she saw him make friends, watched his battles and saw him begin to realize his heritage as he held Helios.

Her eyes clouded with tears again as she found what his living would do to the timestream, to Crystal Tokyo. And though she'd only recently been reunited with the knowledge of her loved one's resurrection, she vowed on the grave of her queen she would accomplish her mission.

To save Crystal Tokyo, Ravyn Kurohyou, formerly Ranma Saotome, had to die.

**---------------------Author's Corner---------------------**

_A few matters for you wonderful people to vote on! First, the matter of matchups!_

**1)** Ravyn/Setsuna: she learns her lesson, loves him with all her heart, and everything's peachy...except for Sheila.

**2)** Ravyn/Sheila: Ravyn survives the impending attacks and proposes to the rock of stability in his new life....even if she IS a c-c-c-cat...

**3)** Ravyn/Setsuna/Sheila: Can't we all just get along? Mrow! Kittens! Oh my....

**4)** Your suggestion. This is a "No Akane" zone.

_Second matter: who shall be the new villains, if any, besides Setsuna?_

**1)** Darkstalkers have come to Japan in hopes of ceasing Dimitri's rise to power. Meanwhile, Ravyn's fending off the advances of a lovestruck catwoman named Felicia and the tempting succubus Morrigan while keeping Britanny from killing Jon Talbain just because he's a werewolf!

**2)** Tenchi and crew show up to find out more about the new demihumans in Japan, and suddenly Tenchi's challenging Ravyn for the right to all of "his girls". What would Ravyn want with Ayeka, Sasami, and Ryoko? Absolutely nothing! So what's the deal with Tenchi? And what's up with his new crown?

**3)** Ranma decides he wants to go stay with the Diggers so that he can refine his art and learn magic. And maybe he can teach that PeeWee asshole a lesson in P-A-I-N.....

**4)** An odd sorcerer has shown up, and Ravyn and Koga find themselves representing Japan, with Fox representing China, and Sheila and Britanny representing the U.S.A. In what, you ask? A tournament called Mortal Kombat...

_Finally, there's the last thing: the matter of a flux in the powers of the three knights_.

**1) **There is no flux. Ravyn is the Phoenix Knight of the Sun, Fox is the Tiger Knight of Cristar, and Koga is the Dragon Knight Nemesis.

**2)** Due to the chaos in their blood, and Fox's planet being destroyed, the guys' powers are no more. However, the chaos in their blood DOES make for an interesting change after a brief scratch occurs with one of the now-resident werecats. Meaning there'll be a few more werecheetahs and a jagwere. But....Ravyn's not cured of his fear of cats! The fear stuck to him! Oops...

**3)** Due to their chaos, the way they were raised, and certain training exercises, their powers have gone and done a mix and match thing. Who's the Knight of what now?

**4)** There powers have changed. Ravyn becomes a towering werepanther because of the nature of the dark Neko-ken within his soul, Koga has become a fierce weretiger because of the rage he'd bottled up during his entire life, and Fox has become a werewolf due to his clever nature and the lithe agility he hides underneath his robes...but wait! Britanny hates, hates, HATES werewolves...uh-oh.....

**R&R! Please enjoy this fanfic!**


	5. Chapter Four: Mythical Knights, Terrifie...

_**Prince Lost, Knight Found**  
A Ranma Nibunoichi x-over  
by Matthew Talbain_

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Nibunoichi, nor do I own Sailor Moon. Pyra (Flame), Glacia (Ice), Alundra (Lightning), Erosa (Love), Tecta (Earth), Ocea (Water), Thanata (Death), Krona (Time), and Faytha (Healing) ARE mine, though I got the idea for 'em from Jade Hunter's "Love For All Time". I don't own Fred Perry's Gold Digger characters, and I don't own Hideo Kojima's Big Boss and likenesses thereof. So leave me the hell alone, or I'll own your ass!

A/N: Well, let's see...Ranma will end up with Sheila, then after a fashion, we'll see, but he'll most likely gain Setsuna as a lover as well. The winner for the villains poll is....ALL OF THEM!! That's right, Ranma ain't never gonna get a break. As for the powers poll....again, it will be ALL OF THEM!! You'll see just how soon enough....

() indicates thought

**--------------Chapter Four: Mythical Knights, Terrified Ravyns--------------**

A warm, calm afternoon in Juuban district. That's how many would call it. No youma had been seen in the district for weeks, though many knew it would just be a matter of time. No property was being damaged, no scantily clad girls were running around, throwing magical blasts and corny poses as they passed. No, to most of Juuban, it was indeed a day to enjoy.

With the exception of three people. As is the rule, these three people were, in fact, three young men. And, of course, the only way for three young men NOT to enjoy themselves on a beautiful, sunny, youma-less day is obvious to those trained in the art of observation. They were at the mall.

Of course, young men being at the mall is no call for unhappiness. No, they were not in a pleasant mood because they were at the mall with five young women. And these five young women were, though one or two were still practicing this particular art, shopaholics. And though these three young men were more than capable of carrying all of the bags and clothing items of Makoto Kino, Britanny Elin Diggers, Gina Babette Diggers, Brianna Diggers, and Sheila Silvear, it was the principle of the thing. Besides, they'd been kicking some serious ass at Marvel vs. Capcom 2 in the arcade just a little while ago.

Ravyn Kurohyou, Koga Shiranui, and Fox Avian were near tears. Their precious game, interrupted by girls wearing trendy clothes and attractive jewelry, their opinions (which eventually did not matter, with one exception: Sheila always seemed to do as Ravyn suggested) asked repeatedly. But overall, Ravyn, Koga, and Fox were all bored reckless. Until they reached the supposedlast store on the girls' agenda.

The lingerie shop. Koga, oddly enough, merely twitched. Fox, surprisingly, seemed rather anxious-excited about the whole thing. Ravyn, however, was predictably in his usual mood about such a place.

"Ah, HELL NO! I ain't goin' in! Ya can't make me!"

This, of course, earned snickers and catcalls from Koga, Makoto, and Fox. The other girls, however, were rather mystified. However, it was a quick glance at the injured-kitten eyes of Sheila that got Ravyn to acquiesce, though the look seemed out of place on a seven-foot-tall redhead. Still, the three young men were eventually seated and treated to a show of four young women parading in front of the young men in nothing but their underwear.

I say four women for a simple reason. The one who had eventually gotten Ravyn to cave in was, in actuality, very very self-conscious. She very much refused to walk outside with all three young men out there, and it was eventually settled that it would be Ravyn alone who saw her. The other girls took their purchases, left the dressing rooms, and dragged two docile and happy young men with them.

Sheila looked out to make sure everyone was gone and stepped out, her face redder than her hair. But the blush instantly switched from a blush of self-consciousness to a blush of warmth and hot flashes as she heard Ravyn's quick intake of breath. When she looked up, she could just make out a certain stiffness in the way his legs moved, and with her enhanced (though nobody knew it at the time save the Diggers) hearing, she could hear the minute groan of longing in the back of Ravyn's throat. She giggled, making the groan, which, of course, Ravyn didn't know he was making, increase in volume.

She stood before him in a very becoming green lace set that accentuated her figure and brought out the warm green of her eyes. The bra, just the right amount of risqué to be tasteful while leaving the appropriate viewer with a very good indication of what was underneath, sported a fashionable lace pattern. Her panties, too, were tasteful, yet gave a subtle clue of what was soon to come if you happened to be the lucky viewer. The green was set off by a jaguar-like pattern of spots, while strange on a green set of underwear, was actually very becoming on Sheila. To complete the ensemble, she was wearing a garter and sheer pantyhose.

All in all, Ranma could barely restrain himself , in more ways then one. It was not to last, however, as Sheila rapidly became shy once more and retreated to get dressed. When she came out, however, Ranma noticed that she had indeed packed the risqué undergarments in a shopping bag (He didn't realize she'd bought two of each item). Without knowing it, Ranma smiled a very appreciative smile. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts, however, when he found himself back in the mall. His mood, along with the moods of his cohorts, quickly returned to the state of being bored out of their skulls. Until, of course, the young women decided on a very special detour.

Ranma wondered why the girls had stopped when two VERY strong pairs of hands clamped around his arms. he looked left and right and found Fox in a similar position, while Brianna alone was holding Koga steady. All three, as one, lifted their eyes to the sign above the store in front of them and began to pray to the deities above. It was a men's clothing store.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

---------**Burlington Men's Clothing Store, Ten Minutes Later**---------

Two young men resigned themselves to their fate, their heads hanging low, a visible puff of air exiting their sighing mouths. They walked steadily out of their dressing rooms, each putting on a brave face. It was now or never. They made their way before the firing squad.

Whistles and catcalls from a number of young women (nearly every girl near the clothing store had come to see the three young men 'in show') met the ears of Koga as he posed in his jacket, shirt, and slacks. The shirt, a smooth green formal with the embroidery of a dragon on the right side, was set off by the black silk jacket and slacks he wore. His bandannas had been removes, and his hair was swept back out of his eyes. He noticed, rather blushingly, that Britanny was almost drooling as she looked him over.

Brianna tried, oh, how she tried, not to salivate as she took in Fox's six-foot two frame. His hair was tied back in a long, black braid. He wore a set of Chinese tangs, a tight sleeveless silk shirt with a blue tiger emblazoned over the right side and a pair of long blue pants, tied off with a white belt. He wore a pair of bracers, each decorated with sapphire tigers set in white gold.

A third voice could be heard in the back of the dressing room, almost yowling that he wasn't going out there. The fifth young woman, who'd held off staring at Koga and Fox, walked up and gave a pouty, whiny voice that made the hearts of all the girls' boyfriends ache with the desire to cuddle the cuteness of the redhead.The yelling voice in the back quickly quited down, and within moments, every girl in the mall was nearly bug-eyed as the six-three frame of Ravyn Kurohyou exited the dressing room, a buttoned red silk shirt adorning his chest, a fiery golden phoenix decorating the entire right side. He wore a pair of midnight black slacks. His sleeves were rolled up, leaving a pair of black bracers set with an emerald dragon and a sapphire tiger set into them visible. Hanging over his shoulder was a simple black suit jacket. His spiky hair was swept to the side, just above his left eye, leaving the cobalt of his right orb clearly, starkly visible. Sheila swooned.

She caught herself as Ravyn and the guys proceeded to buy their outfits, wearing them out of the shop, already strengthening the fabric with their ki. She browbeat herself. 'You idiot! You ought to kapowie yourself for thinking that way! It's just the first guy that's ever paid any mind to you! Swooning just because he heals the owies Tirga gave you, just because he looks absolutely stunning in that shirt, just because the way he looks when he's wet and you can almost see through his pants to his-'. Sheila quickly smothered that thought and turned the red flame of her face away from the group. What she saw was of some small comfort.

Britanny had discovered the mall's food court, and, of course, had ordered every single tuna dish on the menu. Everyone sighed and placed their own orders and prepared to sit down for their meals when Makoto stood up quickly, shouting and waving in the direction of the indoors ice cream parlor.

"Usagi! Guys! Over here!"

Over to the table walked a group of nine: a tall blonde with a strange haircut and blue eyes, an even taller blonde with short hair, a demure girl with blue hair that reminded Ravyn strongly of a certain tomboy of the past, a well-endowed girl with black hair, a cheerful girl with aquamarine hair, a short little girl with pink hair, a short girl with short black hair, another tall blonde with blue eyes, and a tall man, nearly seven years older than even Ravyn.

Introductions ensued, and Ravyn, Koga, and Fox were getting nervous at the hungry looks being cast their way by the various girls and the furious glares shot their way by the tall young man, who had been introduced as Mamoru Chiba. The group, however, soon began to chat amiably about inane topics, nobody noticing even once that Ravyn and Sheila were seated rather closely together. Everything was good, everything was peaceful, and life was grand in this peaceful mall in the calm district of Juuban.

Then it happened.

A loud shattering noise arose from the back of the mall, and screams were heard as a crowd of people began to run towards the exit. A loud, glass-shattering roar crossed the food court, and soon the mall was clear save three martial artists and four young women, all confused as hell. Until the beast leapt at Ravyn. Looking like a freakish cross between a bat and a human, the horrid creature roared as it tackled Ravyn to the ground. A scream echoed from Sheila's throat, cries of rage escaping Koga and Fox as they fired a ki attack each at the beast.

"FROST CLOUD!"

"BLACK MIRE!"

The beast shrugged the new elemental attacks off like nothing more than a gnat that annoyed it and clawed at Ravyn's throat as a new voice filled the mall.

"How dare you attack an innocent man in this hallowed home for the hectic shopper! For your insult to the fine institution that is the mall, in the name of the moon, I shall punish you! I'm Sailor Moon!"

Ravyn gasped and stopped struggling against the beast as a familiar pull tugged at his soul. He ignored it, however, and mule-kicked the beast off of his chest. Standing up, he yelled as loudly as he could.

"GOD DAMNIT, STOP STANDIN' AROUND AN' KILL THE DAMN THING!!!"

He was tackled from behind and locked in a grapple contest with the overstrong monster. The sailor senshi hesitated to attack with Ravyn so close to the range of their normally widespread blasts. Of course, with Ravyn being bloodied be the beasts claws, some blood was about to boil. A cry of rage echoed from the throats of three different people: Sheila, Koga, and Fox.

"I NEARLY LOST HIM ONCE, I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO DIE NOW!! NEMESIS SHADOW KNIGHT, CONSUME!!!!"

"YOU BASTARD!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!! CRISTAR GLACIER KNIGHT, CRYSTALLIZE!!!"

"RAN-CHAN!! NOOOOO!!!"

Everyone in the mall stopped moving as the tiger and dragon emblazoned on the shirts of Koga and Fox began to glow, casting a web of light in the shape of each animal around their respective owner. Koga roared with rage as a black suit of armor, absolutely pure black, including the helm, covered his bulky frame, a long, flowing emerald cape adorning his shoulders, a long, cruelly-shaped serpent sword held in both hands to the right of his hands, the blade aimed down wards. A dark green shadow-dragon roared and slithered across his armor, wrapping itself around his chest and becoming a jade emblem.

Fox was in such a state, pure white leather armor adorning his body, a set of light blue chain mail underneath it and lengthening down his arms to his wrists, where his bracers covered them. A pair of leather boots appeared, and a sapphire tiger of ice yowled, leaping onto Fox's body and becoming a sapphire emblem. On his wrists were a pair of cruelly-curved foot-and-a-half long sapphire fighting claws. A simple white bard's hat with a sapphire feather tucked into it covered his head and a long emerald cape adorning his shoulders.

Ravyn seethed and allowed the tug on his soul to engulf him as he launched a haymaker at his captor, knocking it back. Ravyn then withdrew Phoenix, raising it high to the sky.

"BY THE BLOOD OF SOL, I TAKE UP THE BURDEN ONCE AGAIN!!! SOLAR PHOENIX KNIGHT, ENGULF!!!"

The phoenix on Ranma's shirt crowed and sent a similar bird of flames to surround him, his body becoming laced with thin black armor of a shinobi, the armor he'd worn on the day of his death so many eons ago. His emerald scarf, trailing nearly eight feet behind him, fluttered in an imaginary wind. A golden phoenix screeched loudly and emblazoned itself on Ravyn's armor, nine empty slots appearing along the "V" of the wings. Ravyn twirled Phoenix and joined battle with the beast, Koga and Fox joining in as well.

Things were not well, however. Even with the combined might of the three mythical knights and the nine sailor senshi, the battle against the bat demon was fierce, unforgiving, and hopeless. None could make any progress, but the beast continued to rain attacks upon the now-reckless Ravyn Kurohyou. his face bleeding from numerous wounds, his body battered and bruised, his body refused to heal itself against the monster's attacks. Eventually, to the screams of rage, fury, and agony of his friends, Ravyn toppled from the battle, too beaten to remain awake.

The monster roared in victory as it prepared to leap at Ravyn's throat, a long, wicked claw unwrapping itself from within the folded tip of the beast's wing. However, a primal roar escaped Sheila's throat, stopping the battle for a moment. In mere seconds, her body shrank in size, the elastic shirt and sweatpants she'd worn contracting as well. A glowing white scimitar, seemingly steaming with cold, appeared in her hands as she charged the beast, anger flickering in her jade eyes.

Fear for one of their best friends ripped through the Diggers sisters, and weapons were swiftly armed in the hands of Gina and Brianna. Britanny, however, roared and grew to a height that matched Sheila's former height, her clothes straining to keep her bountiful assets contained. She rushed forward, joining the battle.

Still, a victory was not meant to be. No matter how much they gave it, it only seemed to feel their blows as though it were all just a simple game. Until a Peebo found the joint in the beast's wings, however, and exploded roughly. Because of a lucky shot, the beast's exoskeleton fell off, revealing a mass of fleshy meat underneath that hard armor. And just as Sheila struck home with Ice Fang, Ravyn began to awaken. Seeing the red hair and similar clothes of the jagwere, he, as a person accustomed to changing genders whenever he wasn't ready for a splash of water, quickly put two and two together about Sheila and Britanny. Then his mind, which was, contrary to his former self's assurances, still very much afraid of cats, realized that Sheila and Britanny were both cats, and both looked extremely pissed.

He screamed. He screamed and howled and began to claw backwards along the ground, his mind never giving in to the fear as it had been wont to do before the soul's acceptance of who Ravyn once was. As Ravyn began clawing backwards, all of the senshi scrambled to try and help him, to try and find what was wrong. Sheila, on the other hand, looked dejected and began to cry. That swiftly cut through Ravyn's fear and he tried to calm down.

"She...She...Sheila...p-p-p-please d-don't c-cry. P-p-please!"

The tears swiftly dried and Sheila realized he was not screaming because of her defect or because she'd kept it a secret, but because of her shape. However, before she could resume her human form, a loud screech echoed from where they'd left the monster for dead, and the shape of a bleeding bat demon rose menacingly above them, wings and blades extended threateningly.

"EMPEROR BLAST OF THE PHOENIX!!!"

A loud cry and a burst of flame engulfed the demon, turning it to ash. Behind the smoking, charred remains on the ground stood a being radiating an aura of sheer power, of absolute rage and fire. His wings were extended, and his multicolored hair fluttered in the breeze his attack had caused. He saw the look of fear on his brother's face and sighed. Another reason, he mused, for Genma Saotome to go to Hell and stay there, the damned Neko-ken.

The courage-inducing presence of Helios-Saffron Sol caused the well of fear deep within Ravyn's soul to evaporate, even if only temporarily. As the two embraced, Helios noted the armor his brother wore and smiled. Even as the senshi were torn between attacking the obviously inhuman figure, three moon cats leapt onto a table and bade everyone to sit down. And so, a long, overdue explanation was swiftly given even as Koga and Fox came to grips, quite easily, with who they were.

Of course, Ravyn was busy trying to get close to Sheila, doing his best to conquer his fear. Sheila smiled. As the stories of the Silver Millennium ended, the stories of Jade, Mount Phoenix, Nerima, Atlanta, and adventures around the globe began.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, and the end of the day found Ravyn with his arms wrapped, though tentatively, around Sheila in a slightly-more-than-friendly manner.

---------**The Gates of Time**---------

The monster's failure to kill Ravyn set a certain green-haired senshi's teeth to grinding, and a painful sob echoed from within her as she set herself to calling another demon from within the portal, hoping against hope she didn't have to kill Ravyn personally. Though, a voice whispered in her mind, losing Crystal Tokyo would surely be worth holding onto Ravyn again. And something about that jagwere....

Setsuna shook her head and crafted the spell to summon the demon carefully, ignoring the tears running down her face even as she watched Ravyn and his group part ways. Night was rapidly falling, and Ravyn's wounds would not heal as quickly as normal. Even Hotaru's healing abilities would not seal the wounds and scratches on his body.

**----------------------Author's Note----------------------**

There was so much more I wanted to do with this chapter, but I had to cut it short. Sorry it took so long, but apparently my computer has caught a bug. R&R, and do give me your opinions, please!

Oh, yes, one more thing: I need your opinions on how I should deal with...Ravyn's "first time". Should I do a lemon post, leave a subtle hint about it and give nothing more, or put up two versions of the same chapter? I know I have an "R" rating on this one, but...still, I'm somewhat reserved, but if you ask it of me, I shall put my extensive reading of trashy romance novels to good use!

Next chapter, Ravyn and the others are introduced to a unique style of fighting simply called...CQC! And what the hell's happening with the Jusenkyo curses of the three knights? Is that Shampoo and Ukyou walking down the street? What would Kuno think of "Ranma" now?


	6. Chapter Five: You Gotta Be Shitting Me

Prince Lost, Knight Found

A Ranma Nibunoichi x-over

by Matthew Talbain

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma Nibunoichi, nor do I own Sailor Moon. Pyra (Flame), Glacia (Ice), Alundra (Lightning), Erosa (Love), Tecta (Earth), Ocea (Water), Thanata (Death), Krona (Time), and Faytha (Healing) ARE mine, though I got the idea for 'em from Jade Hunter's "Love For All Time". I don't own Fred Perry's Gold Digger characters, and I don't own Hideo Kojima's Big Boss and likenesses thereof. So leave me the hell alone, or I'll own your ass!

A/N: Sorry for the...extreme delay, everyone. My internet's down, and not likely to come back up anytime soon. Welcome to Chapter Five of "Prince Lost, Knight Found". I'd like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading it thus far, and am glad to inform you that I have been forcing myself to come up with ideas for this and my other stories. As far as I can tell now, all of them, sans my now-tentatively-labelled-complete "When Will I Hold You", are unfinished and ongoing.

Now, on with the story.

--------------Chapter Five: You Gotta Be Shitting Me--------------

The sun rose on a bright, auspicious morning. The district was quiet, and all was well. As the light progressed into the domain of one John Doe, also known as Big Boss, it discovered several encouraging sights to behold.

In one room, a tall, graying man slept soundly, the knowledge that his once-son, now-grandson was coming into his own reassuring in his old age. In another, the mother of said grandson was rather embarassingly tied up in her bedclothes, muttering loudly (and snoringly) in her sleep about a love long past, a man whose son would likely never know him.

In a third room, four girls were giggling madly. One of them, a brunette with green earrings, was wildly gesticulating as she told her audience, a tall blonde with glasses, a taller girl with catlike features, and an even taller cheetah-girl hybrid an adventure of her brother's.

In still another room, two adults, a man in a tight suit and a blonde woman with a rapier at her side, readied feverishly for a day full of promise, a day full of the wonder of new challenges and mysteries.

The light found a young man with thick, short black hair tossing restlessly in his bed, a shredded pillow clamped in his teeth. A groan of "Beeeeeeeeeeeeef..." echoed into the torn cloth.

Yet another room revealed a young man with a long, black braid, his thumb cradled in his mouth. A thin, steady line of drool travelled from his lips to his pillow.

Finally, the light shone on the final bedroom in this mansion. A tall, well-formed young man of about seventeen was curled happily on a futon, his chest rising and falling with a deep, healthy rhythm. On a bed, clearly made for the room, lay an unbearably cute jagwere, though her face was seemingly carved in an expression of seriousness. Though, as the male awakened and noted, her lips seemed prepared perpetually to yell "Kapowie!".

Indeed, the auspicious day had begun, and the light soon saw two werecats, a half-giantess, an ex-espionage field agent, a skilled kendoka, an aura mage, a young genius, a sexaholic catgirl, a sailor scout, and three beyond-world-class martial artists-cum-Knights tear into breakfast.

"Ravyn! HEY! THAT WAS MY PICKLE!"

"DIBS ON THE MISO!"

"HANDS OFF THE RICE, PAL!"

"Hey, I haven't had ramen in a while."

"GRR! BITE ME, KOGA!"

"I'D RATHER BITE YOUR PICKLE, FOX!"

"HEY! MY FOOD...GRRR...KAPOWIE!"

"...grooooaaaaan..."

"Now, now, Sheila, no scimitars at the table."

"GIMME BACK MY EGGS, BRITANNY!"

With breakfast, and thus the day, well under way, one Nodoka Kurohyou, for she had adopted her son's new name, could relax and subtly break the news to her son and his friends.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP! RAVYN, IF YOU DON'T HURRY, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

There was pure silence at the table. For a few minutes.

"WHAAAAAAAT!"

"WHAAAAAAAT!"

"WHAAAAAAAT!"

Ravyn, Fox, and Koga stared at Nodoka as though something horrible were growing on her face.

"I registered you all at Juuban High School while you were out shopping the other day. Mako-chan can show you the way. One more thin-"

Big Boss stepped in, wagging his finger.

"Now. now, No-chan. Don't spoil the surprise."

Nodoka smiled slyly and went to sipping tea. Ravyn sighed and finished his plate of rice, heading for the stairs and grabbing Koga and Fox. If he were going to school, at least he was going in style...

---------Juuban High School, Ten Minutes Later---------

"Usagi! I made you a bento!"

"MAKO-CHAN! You're a lifesaver! I had to run so fast this morning, I forgot my lunch!"

"But doesn't that happen every morning?"

"Ami-chaaaaaaaan..."

"OMIGOD! It's those hot guys from the mall! Dibs on the muscular one!"

"Hey! He's mine!"

"Umm..."

"Usagi, what about Mamoru?"

"Who?"

"USAGI!"

The usual morning banter accompanied Makoto's arrival at Juuban High School, closely followed by some unusual banter about the arrival of three guys about five minutes after her own. As the three tall young men entered the school ground, the entire school hushed quickly. Eyes followed the three, men's glares full of envy, girls' eyes full of wishes and desire.

The first of the young men, full of strength and radiating vigor, wore a green silk shirt, a silver dragon wrapping around his body. His black slacks and leather belt, combined with his rough, yet attractive hair and irresistible structure set the trend.

The second earned many appreciative sighs and fluttering hearts. His brilliant white sleeveless vest, decorated by a roaring blue tiger, showed off his sleek muscles while his modest glasses left no doubt that he was indeed quick and intelligent. His dark blue silk pants and long black braid drew the eyes of all the young women, and left an impression of cleverness and hidden surprises.

The last of the young men, however, stole the hearts of the entire school. His calm, serene demeanor with the undercurrents of intensity, focus, and courage as well as his air of leadership, of sheer determination, and of born drive to succeed immediately earned him the respect and admiration of many. His cocky, confident smirk and spiky black hair, combined with his phoenix-embroidered crimson button-up and tasteful black slacks and his one visible cobalt eye burned his image irreparably into the hearts of every girl there. Including several teachers.

As they passed, time seemed to stop. Finally, when the bell rang and saw the three safely ensconced in the office to receive their transcripts, two more tall figures walked across the school field. One, a tall, rugged man with a seemingly permanent five o' clock shadow, wore olive drab over a black longsleeved undershirt. The other, even taller, bore a quiet manner, a rectangular pair of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and a ruby phoenix necklace tucked under the collar of his formal black shirt. He looked up and smiled, hefting his briefcase and walking towards the office with his partner.

---------Ravyn's Class, Five Minutes Later---------

"Hey, didja hear?"

"No, what?"

"Those new guys are martial artists!"

"No way!"

"Yes, way! I hear they're even better than that sword dude over in Nerima, maybe even better than Ranma Saotome!"

"Nobody's better than Ranma!"

A huge cloud of sighs rose up from every feminine mouth at the mention of the famous Nerima martial artist. A twitch was going at full speed on Ravyn's left eye.

"Motherfuggin' rasafraggin' azzbidin' sunuvagunnin'...now I'm in a competition with myself! Am I ever gonna get a break?"

Ravyn was almost biting his desk in half as he listened to the students behind him going on and one about his once-name's merits and looks. He was almost set to tears when he was reminded of his severed pigtail and his former trust for Akane Tendo. A firm hand pounding on his back quickly shook him out of his stupor.

"Hey, Ravyn. The bell just rang. It's time to head down to the gym. First class of the day's phys. ed."

Ravyn nodded and followed Koga downstairs towards the gym. Within minutes, the two met Fox, who had been seeing the counselor for a schedule revision, and were dressing in their shorts and t-shirts for the day's sport, soccer.

Ravyn had been chosen as his class' team captain, and with Koga and Fox as his forwards, it was promising to be a very uplifting victory. He was tying on a blue headband when he heard a familiar voice cheering from the direction of the main office.

"GO RAVYN! GIVE 'EM A BIG KAPOWIE!"

Ravyn turned to see Sheila's human form dressed in a tight t-shirt and jeans combo as she turned and blew him a kiss, complete with a wink. So taken by the gesture was Ravyn that he failed to wonder what Sheila was doing there. He was shaken out of his reverie by the gym teacher yelling for them to get onto the field.

Ravyn grinned, moved to the center of the field for the kickoff, and stole the ball as the ref dropped it. In two swift moves, he passed it to Koga, who swept it up and backpedaled it to Fox. A simple flip as the ball flew at him, and Fox's knee sent it flying into the goal.

The cheering from the females on the sidelines was astounding. Nobody noticed a tall redhead jumping in joy, hearts in her eyes. Ravyn assumed control of the ball once more, flipping, juking, and diving in opening in the opposition's defence. As he neared the goal, he swept his foot back, causing the goalie to dive to the left. But as Ravyn's foot connected with the ball, it flew straight up. Ravyn threw his weight, and his head, forward, colliding with the ball and sending it into the net once more.

Cheers once more, and Ravyn exchanged fives with his teammates as he took up position again. So it was for the rest of class. As the period wound down, and the group began to dress in, excited chatter pebbled through the locker room.

"Didja see that pass, man? Awesome!"

"Those guys're awesome! Wonder how they'll do in the martial arts comp!"

"No way, man! My money's on that Furinkan dude, the "Red Comet."

"Wasn't he calling himself Blue Thunder last year?"

Ravyn shook his head and pulled his shirt on, buttoning it up and taking a deep breath. He smiled as he exited the locker room, heading back to his classroom for his English class. In a matter of seconds, Koga and Fox were at his side, joking and cutting up exactly like old friends. Ravyn shook his head in the wonder of it all as he sat down in his seat, waiting for the teacher to show up and pulling out his notebook. He looked up as the door opened.

"Class, put away your books. This is gonna be a practical lesson. My name's unimportant, but you'll all be calling me Big Boss. Yes, I'm an American. Yes, I'm an ex-soldier. And I don't want to hear any of that "rise, bow, sit" crap. Now, down to business. Who's the class rep?"

Ravyn's mouth dropped wide open, as did those of his two friends. His grandfather stood before them, wearing fatigues, and bearing himself like a younger man. Indeed, he looked much younger now than he ever had back at home. His hair even seemed to darken to a rich brown color, and his eyes seemed to sharpen as time went on. As the lesson progressed, Ravyn found a new respect for his grandfather, whose leadership authority was undeniable. It was clear that he was a perfect teacher, demanding attention and respect, while giving it in return.

The vibe was briefly interrupted when Koga was called to the counselor's office for schedule clarification. With the interruption out of the way, Ravyn found himself absorbed in Big Boss' lesson, which was a retelling of a story about a Russian infiltration from long ago. As the hour wound down, and Big Boss stepped down, Ravyn smiled, glad his grandfather had become a teacher. Then a question niggled its way into the back of his mind.

Why? Why had Big Boss stepped out of retirement into a teaching position? He shook his head and remembered Sheila cheering for him during P.E. and wondered where she was right then. He shrugged and pulled out his notebook for History. Another shock struck him as a tall young gaijin entered the class, a small set of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, class. I am Kohaku Sol, your history instructor. You may call me Sol-sensei, if you wish. I do not approve of the "stand, bow, sit" custom, and do not wish for you to perform it. Please pull out your history books and turn to page 319. Ah, Shiranui-dono, please sit down."

Koga bowed and looked up, shaking his head as "Kohaku" cocked his head ever so slightly.

"Yes, Shiranui-dono?"

Koga cleared his throat.

"My apologies, Sol-sensei. the counselor would like to see Ravyn."

Helios nodded.

"Shiranui-dono, please sit down. Avian-dono, please cover Kurohyou-dono's notes while he is away. Now, can anyone tell me why the Meiji era had such an impact on trade? Anyone?"

Ravyn shook his head as he entered the office. Something was up. Sheila, Helios, and Big Boss, all at his school. He knew it now, something in his bone marrow telling him something was going to happen. As he entered the office and was waved into the guidance counselor's office, his danger sense began screaming like a clarion.

As he closed the door behind him, the counselor swiveled from looking out the window to face him. Ravyn's fingers automatically tripped the lock as he beheld the sight before him.

"Suna-chan! Is...is it...it...?"

The green-haired, ruby-eyed beauty's eyes snapped open as she took him in. He hadn't changed at all. He looked so much more handsome in person. He always had. He'd spiked his hair over his eyes, and he'd filled out some in the chest and arms, but his eyes were still Ravyn's eyes, still her husband's eyes.

"Ravyn...oh, Serenity save me, it's you!"

Her base instincts at the sight of her husband briefly overruled her former determination and sense. She forgot in his presence that she was supposed to be trying to kill him. She forgot all about Crystal Tokyo. She forgot she was in a school as his teacher, forgot she was even in a time beyond the Silver Millenium. She didn't waste time talking to him at first. She kissed him instead.

It took her some time to realize what she was doing, to remember she was a teacher and he was a student.. As she pulled away, her body aching to push him to the desk, aching to hold him close and never let go, her mind forced her to step back and hide the tears of joy his nearness caused. Why now? Why him? She wondered. Why couldn't she just transform, summon her key, and blast him back to the Silver Millenium? She smiled tremulously, those thoughts already completely forgotten, and hastily sat back in her desk, steadying her hands as she pulled up Ravyn's transcript on her computer.

She looked up, her business manner more or less restored, aside from a shy smile and a twinkle in her eyes, and realized that Ravyn's eyes were fogged over and his aura uncertain. She searched around, looking for the cause, when she realized it had to be her. She giggled, quite unlike herself, at the knowledge that she'd completely unmanned him. It made her feel like a woman, like a queen, to be able to disable Ravyn, once known as the most level-headed man in the Silver Millenium.

The giggle restored to Ravyn his basic senses, and quickly following them came his steadiness. He shook his head and smiled sheepishly, sitting down across from Setsuna and feeling rather guilty. It had been so long since he could remember being kissed like that, so long since he'd felt anything resembling the pure, unbridled affection Setsuna held for him. Ravyn smiled fondly to himself and asked the heavens if this is what love is. An image of Sheila flashed through his mind and he instantly sobered up, wondering why she'd pop into his head at such a time.

"Well, Ravyn...it...it's nice to see you again. I...I didn't think you got sent forward..."

Ravyn shook his head.

"I'm not the Ravyn you knew, Suna-chan. Beryl's blood...changed me. How, I don't know. But...that's beside the point. Yeah, I'm back. And I need to get through school."

At the reminder, Ravyn tapping the desk in front of him, Setsuna jumped and quickly checked his transcript again. She secretly smiled to herself, then shot Ravyn a shy smile. He'd always been to the point, had always been blunt. His bluntness had always offset her habit of answering questions with riddles, of dancing around subjects. And it had always made feel her so alive. Mainly because they'd always had such violent arguments, but also because he was the first one to share her burden.

"Well, Ravyn, it says here that under yourprevious name of Ranma Saotome, your grades were...abysmal. You slept through all of your classes, yet your test scores are phenomenal. Given this information, I believe we need to place you...in advanced classes. Mind you, Ravyn, your behavior will be well-monitored until the school can be sure you'll be an asset. Now, I'll just print you up a new schedule. Let's see...yes, this will do nicely. You'll stop history and mathematics, you're test scores are too high in those areas. You'll be advanced to the next english class, and your physical education class will be dropped. In places of the three classes you're being removed from, you'll take an elective course each with Sol-sensei and the Big Boss. As for your physical education class, you'll take an elective from...me."

At this she smiled, and Ravyn nodded and bowed. As he stood, Setsuna stood as well. She stepped from around her desk and hugged him tight, tears threatening to overwhelm her once more. Wisely, she avoided kissing him, knowing her resolve would shatter and she'd throw him to her desk.

"Hey, Suna-chan. 'Fore I go..."

"Hmm?"

"Mind if I drop by your place later on? We uh...we need to talk."

Setsuna nodded and nuzzled into his neck before releasing him and writing down her address. As she handed it to him, she smiled that shy smile that was driving Ravyn crazy. He started to turn around as he took the little piece of paper, failing to realize the door was closed. And locked.

"Finish your classes for the day, Ravyn. I'll...I'll see you tomorrow."

Ravyn nodded and attempted to leave through the locked door. Several smacked faces later, he unlocked the door, opened it, and stumbled back to his history lesson. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand as he entered the hall.

A sigh echoed from Setsuna's lips, a broad smile on her face and in her eyes. As she turned back to her work, she resolved to look into the life of 'Ranma Saotome' using the Time Gate to see what sort of life Ravyn had led.

Suddenly, the pencil broke and a sob echoed from Setsuna's soul. Thinking of the Time Gate had brought to the fore Setsuna's vow to kill Ravyn. And now she'd gone and fallen back in love with him. She cried into her hands and a little more of her soul crept from behind the protective wall she'd been hiding it behind for thousands of years.

Her head flew up, her eyes contracting in horror, as a loud, horrible roar echoed across the schoolyard to her open window. She turned and screamed aloud as she saw the demon currently tearing a line of trenches into the school wall as it dragged its claws through them. The monster turned, catching the scent of its prey, as a certain martial artist leapt from his classroom window, followed closely by two other young men. The three faced the one, and as one they all nodded and took their individual stances.

Koga's arms spread to either side, his fists clenched and his serpentine sword appearing in his right hand. He loosed his aura, a raging pillar of brilliant green fire surrounding him. His brown eyes began to glow with a green fire, and his shadow elongated and took on a draconic appearance, his skin visibly hardening and patterning into faintly emerald scales.

Fox crouched to half his height, one leg cocked to the side a foot or so behind his left. His right hand held at eye level, his fist curled, with his left hand tucked at his left side. He flared his own aura, a bright sapphire cloud of swirling calculated emotion surrounding him, as his claws appeared. His eyes pulsed with a rich blue light as a pattern of blue stripes tattooed themselves onto his skin. He opened his mouth and roared loudly.

Ravyn leapt into the air, flaring his own aura as Phoenix's haft found its way into his hands. A blazing explosion of light seared the air around him as a screech, like that of a falcon, sliced through the air. Ravyn casually held the swallow over his right shoulder with one hand, the other hanging loosely at his side. A fiery red aura engulfed him, a crimson conflagration of confidence, determination, will, and drive pulsing in tune to his heartbeat. His eyes began to spark with the same red flames as a pair of glorious white wings sprouted from his back, as long and beautiful as the wings of any true phoenix. However, streaks of black lightning suddenly appeared in the auras of all three, though none of them noticed this.

As Ravyn finished, a loud yell arose from across the schoolyard, and suddenly, in front them stood Big Boss, a smirk on his face and an oddly shaped pack at his side. He, too, summoned his aura, the steely gray blaze of a seasoned warrior surrounding him as he drew a single pair of weapons from his pack. An M1911A1 handgun and a cruel-looking combat knife. He placed them both together and faced the creature.

It was a relatively small monster, only about man-size. It was shaped like a man in the most basic ways. It had a head, a body, two arms, and two legs. But that was where the similiarities ended. A long, curling tail extended from the bottom of its spine, and a pair of catlike ears perched atop its head. A set of long, cruel claws extended both from its hands and feet, and it bore no signs of being either male or female. Catlike features adorned its face, and long, cruel fangs crept from under its jowls.

Big Boss made the first move.

"GRANDPA! NO!"

But Jack ignored his grandson's cry, instead he tossed some sort of grenade and shielded his eyes. Instantly, the creature was engulfed in flames and blinded. Using the lapse to his advantage, Jack ran forward, grabbing the creature from behind and slamming it to the ground. As the effects of the grenade, aside from the flames, began to wear off, Jack grabbed the creature again and held it close to his chest, holding his knife close to the thing's neck. An instant later, and the thing was on the ground, black ichor pouring from a gaping wound across its throat. Jack cleaned his knife and tucked it away, tossing a grenade at the creature's remains before turning to his grandson.

"That, kids, was CQC."

Ravyn stared at his grandfather, his eye twitching, even as the grenade went off, burning the remains of the creature. Ravyn sighed in relief, almost settling down and reigning in his aura, when a loud, horrible hiss came from the pile of malformed flesh the catbeast had once been.

------------------Author's Note-------------------

DONE! FINALLY! HAHA! Yes, Chapter Five of "Prince Lost, Knight Found" is DONE! Gods, you have no idea how long this has taken. I'm sorry I haven't been able to post any of my works lately. My pop stopped paying for internet, and it's been hell for me for the last six months. Now, as a matter of fact, on a surprising note, I've had e-mails of people telling me I'd better write a fic about the "Prince" aspect of this one, about the Silver Milennium.

I'll let you guys decide. And I'm still working on my other fics, no worries. Though "When Will I Hold You" is definitely labelled "complete" and "Shattered Back Together" is just past the halfway point. This project, and "Tears of a Forgotten Yesterday", I'm still debating about on length and Ultimate Villain Bad Guy Man/Monster Thingie. And I've a new idea for a Ranma/Usagi matchup in the future, but...well, we'll see.


End file.
